Melocotón en San Valentín
by Snow Knight
Summary: .-HitsuHina-. "Me gustas" Solo eso se repetía en su cabeza albina. Toushiro Hitsugaya no podía creer que ella la chica melocotón , mejor amiga de el membrillo Kurosaki, se lo hubiera dicho... y Yukio no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo con su maldita risa ―En siete días es San Valentín ―. Le había dicho y... habría que esperar. .-Autora Original: Sky (Alex) Hyuuga Hitsugaya-.


**Título**:_ Melocotón de San Valentín_

**Autor**:_ Sky Alex / Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya_

**Rating**:_ K+_

**Paring**:_ HitsuHina [Hitsugaya Toushiro x Hinamori Momo]_

**Género**: _Romance / Humor_

**Tipo de Fanfic**: _Viñeta  
_

**No. de palabras**: _995  
_

**Resumen**: _"Me gustas" Solo eso se repetía en su cabeza albina. Toushiro Hitsugaya no podía creer que ella la chica melocotón , mejor amiga de el membrillo Kurosaki, se lo hubiera dicho... y Yukio no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo con su maldita risa ―En siete días es San Valentín ―. Le había dicho y... habría que esperar._

**Disclaimer**: _Los personajes mencionados en esta historia son propiedad de Tite Kubo, este fanfic esta escrito y subido sin fines de lucro._

**Advertencia**: _Esta historia me gusta mucho y con el permiso otorgado de la autora original, Sky ―después de mucho preguntarle e_e ―, logré publicarla, ella la borró por sus propias elecciones ― en verdad no acepto que la haya querido desaparecer, así que la quise recuperar ―. Así que, aquí la tienen, disfrutenla, agregaré las notas originales. Y lo corregí con su permiso._

...

* * *

...

Simplemente esto era una tontería, se comenzaba a desesperar con darle una explicación racional para todo lo que le estaba pasando.

"_Me gustas"_

De todo lo que le había dicho, era esa maldita frase lo que más recordaba ¿Por qué le gustaría a la chica melocotón? Era absurdo, seguramente era una broma que había planeado con su 'mejor amiga' la loca capitana del equipo femenino de fútbol del 'Instituto Reiatsu', y, una de sus viejas conocidas de su ciudad natal Karakura. Oh si, era lo más factible, Karin Kurosaki siempre le había hecho la vida imposible con sus múltiples apodos desde el jardín de infantes, además claro de ser de las pocas personas que siempre habían sabido como descolocar su actitud fría y calculadora hasta conseguir que explotara de la ira… Si, no había más ¿Porqué se estaba quebrando la cabeza con ello? Seguro era una horrible broma de ambas para con su persona y él, Toushiro Hitsugaya no caería, pero…

_―_Estúpido 'pero' _―_susurró en el departamento compartido en el que habitaba cortesía del directivo del plantel.

Pero ella no era así, bueno, ninguna de las dos llevaría una broma a tal extremo, en especial ella, Hinamori Momo era especialmente buena, por eso al igual que la Kurosaki, estaban en otra categoría, lejos de 'Chicas con intereses raros' y 'Estúpidas en los club de fans', una categoría que él mismo denominaba 'diferente' sí, eso eran esas dos, diferentes, del resto, entre todas, entre ellas mismas.

¿Cómo dos chicas que son totalmente opuestas son 'las mejores amigas'? No tenía ni la mínima idea, Karin 'el membrillo' Kurosaki era una chica arisca, sarcástica, sumamente independiente, explosiva, y muy, pero muy agresiva; por su parte Momo 'el melocotón' Hinamori era una dulce, amable, cálida y tranquila… involuntariamente suspiró… ella nunca había salido con nadie porque la de cabellera negra los alejaba a todos, nunca permitiría que le hicieran nada, ni si quiera que la lastimaran sentimentalmente.

_―_Momo… _―_susurró y volvió a suspirar. Si tenía que aceptarlo, era el tipo de chica 'ideal' por eso, todo esto lo confundía, ya que ella nunca antes le había prestado atención a ese albino.

_―_¿Soñando despierto? _―_y como siempre, tan inoportuno, su compañero de departamento, Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, una verdadera molestia si tenía que admitirlo, pero al fin de cuentas, era su amigo… uno raro, pero él era aún más raro por ser su amigo.

_―_¿Algún problema? _―_su voz hostil delató que su respuesta a la cuestión del rubio era 'Sí' y también, que no quería que jodiera el resto de la noche.

_―_Vaya que las palabras de la niña chocolate te afectaron, Hitsugaya _―_declaró mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá color crema de dos piezas, sin despegar la vista de su consola de videojuegos portátil.

_―_También lo escuchaste ¿No es así?... lo que… dijo _―_respondió un tanto incomodo, desviando su mirada aguamarina, mismo color que la del rubio en el sofá frente a él.

_―_Fuerte y claro… bueno, solo claro. _―_Hizo pausa a su partida y sonrió con sorna para repetir las palabras exactas que aquella chica de ojos y cabello castaño, había pronunciado. _―_¿Cómo era? Oh si… "Eres el chico más raro que he conocido Hitsugaya-kun. Tal vez por eso me gustas" _―_dicho eso, dejó salir de su garganta una sonora carcajada _―_. Mira que para que ella te lo dijera, si debes de ser bastante raro.

Se hundió en hombros mientras contaba del uno al cien, el albino comenzaba a exasperarle cuando su 'mejor amigo' tomaba esa actitud de 'dios', solo le daban ganas de romperle la cara, hecho que no se veía muy lejano si el Vorarlberna seguía riendo como maldito desquiciado, consiguiendo que su entrecejo casi se uniera de lo fruncido que se encontraba, aunque, realmente ya se había aburrido de intentar asesinarlo, en él estaba bien colocado el dicho de "Hierba mala nunca muere", el de cabello blanco sonrió por eso.

_―_Como sea. ¿Cómo piensas pagarme el favor? Habla Yukio. _―C_ambio de tema extremo, hizo que el mencionado parara de reír. Ese era un tema delicado _―. _Hice mi parte del trato, lo que seguía ya era tu problema, no mío _―_sentenció triunfante Hitsugaya, permitiéndose esbozar una sonrisa.

_―_Lo sé. _―S_e detuvo, tenía que pensar en algo, milagrosamente, su respuesta estaba más clara que nada cuando sus ojos se posaron en el calendario en la pared que daba a la cocina integral del apartamento. _―_Te daré un consejo para que se te aclare la mente por las palabras de el melocotón.

Toushiro arqueó una ceja, el rubio había conseguido su atención, sonrió triunfante por eso, dejando que la pausa dramática del momento se alargara… hasta que, aquel que esperaba ansioso la respuesta, se exasperó y alzo la voz.

_―_Me la vas a decir ¿Oh te vas a hacer el puto interesante?

_―_Van… mira que eres un desesperado _―_habló burlón _―_. Pues bien, lo único que tienes que hacer, es esperar una semana. _―_Y como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo, procedió a jugar de nueva cuenta con su PSP.

_―_¿Porqué? _―_sí, era un puto genio ¿Pero para qué demonios tenía que esperar siete días? El chico del videojuego, en cuanto vio que la pregunta iba en serio, suspiró. En verdad a veces su amigo era un idiota ignorante.

_―_Porque, oh su 'geniosidad', en siete días, es catorce de febrero. _― _¿Con eso bastaba, no? Al menos eso pensó, pero cuando notó que el chico realmente no entendía, se irritó. _―_ ¡Es San Valentín, estúpido!

_―_¿Y eso que demonios significa? _―_si, Hitsugaya era un genio, cuando no se trataba del amor.

_―_Porque, querido anciano, en esa fecha, todas las chicas se declaran… al menos las cursis. _―_Eso alumbró la vida del chico de cabello blanquecino, consiguiendo que el rubio suspirara. El acababa de pagar el favor, eso no podía reprochárselo, pero unas palabras de más, nunca estaban mal. _―_Puede que en lugar de chocolate, obtengas melocotón en San Valentín.

Una misión cumplida… definitivamente, Hitsugaya Toushiro, estaba enamorado de Momo Hinamori.

...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora Original: **¡Otro poco y se me pasan las palabras! ¿Torpe, inutil? ¿Cómo quedó? Bueno, comenzando con las explicaciones xD Con este Drabble -del cual no tengo idea si haré un segundo capítulo-, comienzan mis especiales de San Valentín. El primero que quise subir fue este, un HitsuHina bastante, pero bastante loco... no se si haya OoC... pero a mi me encantó como quedó xD Este fanfic es un reto personal al ser HitsuHina -algo que sin duda nunca había escrito xD-.

_Esto es para aquellas que me enviaron un MP._

_Verán, tengo un fanfic llamado "Manual Contra Corazones Rotos" el cual sus principales son Karin Kurosaki y Momo Hinamori _**(su autor aquí presente, ama este fanfic... aunque el manual me de unas patadas bajas)**_ La verdad no sabía que parejas hacer acerca de esto, así que pedí opinión, recibiendo buenas y malas respuestas, las malas, por MP, algo que verdaderamente no era la primera vez que me pasaba. _**(¬¬ Sigo diciendo, no debió darle importancia)**

_Desde que comencé a subir mis historias HitsuKarin, he recibido unos cuantos MPs, en los cuales me decían que no tenia sentido que subiera historias de una pareja "tan horrible" o que "simplemente nunca sucedería" _**(¿Eso que? Hay crossovers más locos)**_ . No les respondí, la verdad los borré, pero hace poco, uno en especial enviado por "Anonymous" -me dirigiré a ella de esta forma-, _**(lo leí ¬¬)**_ me deprimió._

_En su MP, me decía que tenía potencial como escritora, pero que mis historias, que mi personaje favorito -Karin- _**(―banderitas team Karin, con una playera Team Hinamori―. ¿Qué? Amo estas chicas) **_y simplemente mis gustos, carecían de sentido. Me sentí horrible, porque colocó más y más cosas que yo verdaderamente, lo tomé ofensivo, porque eso era, ofendió mis gustos y mis ideas. Nunca de los nuncas me he metido con los gustos de nadie, siempre he creído en algo que se llama "Respeto" Por dios ¡Mi hermano mayor y uno de mis mejores amigos adoran el HitsuHina! _**(Habla de mi y de Kevin hahaha) **_-si, lo se, raro xD-. _

_En mi fic pregunté que si querían HitsuHina y HitsuKarin, _**(¡HitsuHina por favor! ._. )**_ la respuesta para eso fue, igualmente grosera "Mejor deja de escribir" oh "Solo no escribas HitsuHina, sería una ofensa que lo hicieras" _**(A mi me gustó esto que te salió... pero si te sigo insistiendo, Aylin se molestará aun más conmigo hahaha)** _*beep* si, obviamente me deprimí, gracias a kami, tengo un hermano y una hermana que me animaron, ella por su parte me regañó, porque dice que no debería de deprimirme, que al contrario, me anime y siga con lo que me gusta... oh me golpeaba ene _**(la golpeó de todos modos hahaha)**_... Mi hermano me dijo, que pese a ser un fan del HitsuHina, mis historias le gustaban, que no sabía de donde carajos sacaba tanta mente para escribirlas... y que porque no mejor me ponía a estudiar _**(Todo el mundo te dice eso, pero igual, hasta tus padres les gusta leerte)**_-xDUu-._

Así pues, como reto a mi misma, decidí hacer esta viñeta, para demostrar a todos y a mi misma, que puedo escribir lo que se me pegue la gana xD! Y aquí esta el resultado de que mi madre cambie el chocolate por la vainilla en mi leche saboratada xD! **(Esos días estuve muy seguido en su casa y como soy alérgico al cacao...)**.

Con esto comienzo mi serie de especiales para San Valentín **(Los cuales por cierto solo se quedó en cuadernos hasta ahora ¬¬ _―_con un cartel de "Quiero más fanfics"___―._)**. Pido disculpas a mis lectoras normales si esto no les gusta xD! Pero ya esta hecho y ni cuerda -porque estoy re loca xD-, lo borro. **(Ir a terapia te ha afectado, ya lo borraste)**.

_¡Espero sus reviews por si quieren que haga segunda parte xD! _**(Ella y yo (?) estamos trabajando en esa segunda parte, en recompensa a: blackmoon9631, Gamine AL, Michi Noeh, DayiFabi, Allison95, Hope HxK-Fan, HeladoDerretido, LadyDy, gwen . herreralopez, HopeEs12 (?), Iker18, Dark Moon 00, Vicky-chan16 y por sus reviews... y muchas de mis autoras favoritas están en esa lista.)**

_Y sus comentarios :'3 Siempre me animan a seguir, ahora, incluso los malos xD_

_Porque se toman el tiempo de si quiera escribirme :'3_

_Los quiere [a todos] _**(no como se quisiera (?) hay...)**

_Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya_

...

**Si... agregué lo que quise en aquellas notas, creo que se nota bastante hahaha, como dice arriba, en HxH que será la continuación de este, estará publicado en este mismo fanfic, por eso aparece como "Incomplete", me gusta bastante como va quedando, así que espero que a ustedes también les vaya a gustar.**

**Para quien quiera saber... esta a un lado mio y se anda muriendo de risa con mis notas... ¬¬ ¡Hey, tu! ¡Si! ¡Tú!**

**Deja un review, aunque ya lo hayas escrito antes (?) nos sube las ganas de escribir para ustedes. Me despido de una vez porque esta es la laptop que recientemente le prestaron ****―la tomó de la mochila de uno de nuestros amigos, con mi ayuda... y se la dejó una semana ****―, además esta muy pequeña ****―como ella... y me acaba de golpear ****―, así que me incomoda.**

******************Me voy, ya se que les gusto, no estaría de más comentarlo (?).**

**Snow Knight.**


End file.
